What To Do
by XoheartracesXo
Summary: Zac is being a real big grl but can V and his mates change that? probs not story was becuase i was bored but continue or stop?
1. Chapp 1

**BTW almost everything in this thingy ma bobby is owned by some rich guy at Disney.Walt must be rich as. The mention of MSN , Facebook and Myspace isnt owned by Disney instead its owned by Tom and some other rich dudes own. Anyway i own the zit and the brand.. DW you see ser sure**

As I looked into the mirror just putting on the finishing touches to my face, when I looked at myself, Perfect hair, ears, eyes, neck

It was big…red and …had puss..

"OMG!! EWWWWWWWWWWWW" I screamed as my partner on my date came down stairs

"Whats wrong baby?" they asked with great concern

"LOOK AT ME!! Can't you see it?"

"Uhh..see what?"

"MY HUMUNGOUS ZIT!!"

They laughed. "I thought you were used to them."

I stared at her. My girlfriend of two years was laughing at me in my time of need and help. I was in insulting shocking rage. "Well can I borrow some of that concealer?" I asked in a hostile way. "Ok," she replied "Which one?"

"The L.O.L.N.M. one please." **(Brand is soo made up)**

"WHAT?! YOU KNOW THAT'S MY BEST ONE THAT MY MOTHER GAVE TO ME!!"

"Yea so? Its not like she cares, V you know I've got to look my best, especially tonight."

"You say that all the time Z I thought u were different. I mean you maybe hot but u are heartless no wait make that PLASTIC!!" she screamed

"Well , whatever I don't have time for this. You either give me the stuff or go on your own." I told Van as spitefully as I could

Tears filled her chocolate mocha eyes as she walked out of my room and out of the house and left with a big BANG. "Whatever." I said before I turned on my stereo and the Just Surrenders cover of "Sexy back" came on. I started doing some ballet I learned but then realized a major problem.

MOVIE PRIEMER

ZIT

Also no date but who cares about that

**……………………………………………………………………………………………...**

2 hours later

YESSS

Zits gone good thing that stuff works fast now my other problem not having a date.. I could ask Vanessa to comeback and that I was sorry and all that junk I used before..

OR..

Hmm get another date?

With who though

There is that lover Ash or what bout the hat guy..erm Lucas or Corbin

Screw that I just got a better idea I thought to myself

So I logged onto my MSN, Facebook and Myspace to ask around. Honestly who wouldn't want to go to a big movie premier with me, Zac Efron and the perfect hair. Now all I do is wait.

**Lol i know random rite?review if ya want to lol**

**x**


	2. Chapp 2

**This has got more phone convos then actual story BUT ive decided that this will explain some of the scandels that have Vanessa and Zac in them. LAWL anyway remember I DONT OWN ANYTHING IN THIS CHAPPY EITHER apart from aaron hmm aaron hottie or nottie? Actaully important q. Johnny Depp or that guy who plays prince Caspian?? hmm u know wat review if U want to answer the q while ya do ALSO remember ROCKSTAR is a heaps mad try it **

**_This one is in Vayys POV btw_**

OMG Zac can be soo annoying. I mean it's my best concealer for sakes not some cheap 2 knock off!! Anyway I walked out on him before the premier.. that will show him that you CAN NOT boss around the Vanessa Ann Hudgens or V for short. GRR.. I'm sooo angry I wonder what Monique is up to.

(**V**/Monique)

**V: Heyy whats up girl?**

Mon: Hey VB nothing much just been talking to Zac

**V:…Oh, what did he have to say?**

Mon: Just said he needed some ideas for a date to that movie tonight. I told him to ask you but he said you weren't feeling well.

**V: I'm perfectly fine.. its Zac that's being an idiot. Mon can I tell ya something?**

Mon: Fer sure babe

**V: Well me and Zac had that fight again**

Mon: About the lip gloss? Masscara? Eye liner? Pill?

**V: Haha very funny no about the concealer**

Mon: OhEmGee. Not again..hmm I got an idea

**V: Ok what is it?**

Mon: Just meet me in 30 mins with a camera, vodka, guy and ROCKSTAR

**V: Uhh ok**

Mon: Cya soon

What the hell is she on?? Hm well this is gonna be fun finding a guy now where can I find one? Just then my mobile rang

(**V**/_A_)

**V: Hello hello**

_A: Hey V guess who?_

**V: Umm who?**

_A: You don't remember do you?_

**V: Erm sorry no who is this? Please tell me**

_A: Well try ur ex bf forever_

**V: Aaron? Long time no talk so much for being friends**

_A: Well im sorry it's been very busy. Anyway wanna meet up?_

**V: Well I got this thing**

_A: Oh_

**V: But I do need a guy for it and could you be that guy?**

_A: Umm whats the thing?_

**V: I have no idea**

_A:Cool where u want to meet?_

**V: I live in the same place so just pick me up in 10, k?**

_A:Sure Vay Later_

**V: Cya soon.**

As I hung up the phone i sighed just wondering what will happen in the next few mins. Time to get my cam and some ROCKSTAR.

**Lawl i love the bold writing on here x**


	3. Chapp 3

**LAWL i was bored so i updated early hope u dont mind. well like i say IM POOR AND DONT WON ANYTHING.only aaron, zits and that fake label for foundation. ALSO anwer the q from the other chapp. cuz aaron dude is gonna come bak and he can either look like Johnny Depp or the guy who plays Prince Caspian. Also im a kinda bad speller so DONT well DO correct my spelling.anyway enjoy **

**_Zac's POV_**

Hmm..its been days since the premier and since I've seen or heard of Vanessa. Hmm.. something is up deffers. Anyway lets see who made E!. As I walked over to the TV I noticed that there was no sound in my house. Usually there is music, random girls, music or something big but today nothing. Well they just must be sleeping. Anyway hmm lets see whats new on E!

OMG!! How can this be?? This can't happen. My girl made it on E! well maybe I'm on in the later programs. Well I wonder why she is on there? Maybe she should spend less time keeping her concealer and other make up products away from me. OhEmGee. She has done a naked pic scandal!!

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! no NO no NO no NO! I was meant to be on there!! Not her!! How dare she? I'm soo insulted that I feel like GRRR.. I don't know..yet.

I got to do something bigger then having naked pics released onto the internet. Hmm.. well now that she is actually somebody I should call her. Yea that's a good idea and makes new headlines with ME!!

Anyway here it goes

**V's POV**

They came out today! Those pics its everywhere!! I wonder if Mon's plan will work well…

_"Sweet about me, there's nothing sweet about me yea.."_**(Sweet About Me by Gabriella Cilmi)**

SOMEONE IS CALLING!!

Omg its

(**V**/_Z_)

**V: Hello?**

_Z: Heyy baby V how r you?_

**V: Erm..I'm ok thanks, what about you?**

_Z: I'm pretty good, hey I saw the news this must be a hard time for you ay?_

**V: Yea, it is its very, very traumatic and the worse part is that's there is no one who can help me**

_Z: Well hey before you get locked in the Disney Dungeon, do you want to go out today for lunch?_

**V: Sure that would be nice, but can you pick me up?**

_Z: Yea sure see ya in about 40 mins?_

**V: Thanks that would be great**

_Z: See ya_

**V:Later**

OMG it worked!!

**Zac's POV**

Wow that was easier then expected. Well at least this way I'm still in the press I can fake heartbroken after this scandal with V. YAY!!

Now time for make up

Wait did I say 40 mins to V?

Oops I meant 50 oh well she will understand that I need to look good. Hmm now lets take a look at that blush.

**Hmm.. yesh i know this is getting a bit weird. Well anyway i should go to bed but i dont wanna. Also any ideas for a scandel? but before u give em id like to thank the following people for praise:(on this story only)**

**1.crashingbutnowave**

**2.bleumanistheonlyman**

**and**

**3. zanessa4ever1013**

**lolz**

**cyazzz x**


	4. Chapp 4

**

* * *

**

Ok ok long time no update ive been busy

**Ok ok long time no update ive been busy!! But anyywho im bored and here I go again…**

**ALSO DONT OWN ANYTHING apart from zit cream aaron and pap **

* * *

**Vayys POV**

OhEmGee.

He can not do this!!

He is late on our make up date. I thought he was different..oh well I love him too much to let him go anywho I see a car maybe its him!! OMG IT IS!! YAY all back in plan.

**Zac's POV**

Wow this is awesome..being here..with her. Paps are all over the place. Good thing I look so damn hot so they will all get good pics of me. I just love going infront of V and it makes me look soo protective of her, when really im just trying to get a larger picture. Ahh, I can see the headlines now. "Zac The Loyal" or "Efron stands by his girl". This is going to be great.

Her scandal and I'm her knight in shinning armour. Oh great she finished talking bout her reasons, I better get back to answering.

**No ones POV**

"So Zac, I'm really glad you've been their for me. It's really nice of you to be protective."

"Yea V, its not problem I know you'd be there for me if I ever went through this."

"Well here is the thing Z, I really miss you and I really want us to get back together again. I mean the fight was stupid and I was being very selfish but I can change."

Zac stared at her in shock, wondering what to say. "Erm, well V you were being selfish I mean, it was only a few hours before the premier and I didn't have a date. Well the date I wanted." Vanessa felt the sensation of guilt over come her. She couldn't believe how bad she was to him. "Well, I promise that will never happen again but from what I remember you did look incredibly hot and you had a really nice date."

"But she wasn't you. And thanks those pictures turned out great you could hardly see the zit."

"So please Zac come back to me." Vanessa pleaded

"Well we would have to work out your selfish issues and I will learn to stop borrowing your concealer and other make up help. So welcome back V."

Vanessa looked up in surprise and shock with happiness and joy filling her brown eyes and a big smiling spreading on her face. She stood up walked over to his side of the table and gave him a giant hug.

**Zac's POV**

She just hugged me.. this is soo ruining my outfit. Oh wait I see paps hmm I got an idea

**Pap 1 POV**

I see them hugging ..gotta get a pic of this..OH WAIT zac just got up and he is…OMG THEY ARE MAKING OUT!! Such a good pic headline "Zanessa Still On"

**Vayy's POV**

OhEmGee! We are back on!!

* * *

**Ok ok bad spellers mistakes**

**BUT id like to say don't get personal with this**

**I'm only just joking round with how the media potrays them. I have never met anyone in this story so yeaa.**


End file.
